Happy Birthday Tyler!
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: It's Tyler's sixteenth Birthday, and his girlfriend Molly has quite a treat in store for Tyler and Jake, Summary's short but please give it a try, hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think. Rated M for sex, Tyler and Jake x Molly oneshot. Next gen story.


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE'S MY NEW STORY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER IT'S A TYLER X MOLLY ONESHOT WHEN SHE GIVES HIM A PRESENT FOR A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE.

 **I don't own any south park characters they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone but I do own the Next Generation characters that I created.**

 **Saturday August 8** **th** **2033 6:29AM** Tyler Marsh was waking up; he looked at the clock on his night stand. **6:30AM** Tyler was really excited about today, because today wasn't any ordinary day; it was his sixteenth birthday he could barely get to sleep the night before. Because of how excited he was; he also decided to have a quick yank, Tyler undid the button on the front of the tracksuit pants he wore as pyjamas; before reaching in and pulling his dick out since he didn't wear underwear with tracksuit pants due to how comfortable it was. Then he started tugging off, Tyler closed his eyes; and pretended his girlfriend Molly was riding him. Since they were both the same age but Tyler was a month older than she was; and sixteen may have been the legal age to start having sex, but Molly and Tyler wanted to wait a little bit longer, they didn't want to wait until marriage or anything; just a little longer. So they never went pass oral sex or handjobs, sometimes even fingering; so Tyler would pretend that he was having sex with her when he played with himself; "Oh god" he said to himself; using his left hand since he couldn't close or use his right hand properly due to him being attacked by bull shark when he was eight while on a vacation with the Broflovski's. He actually thought it felt much better anyway; but even better when Molly would do it; and almost as soon as he started, Tyler came all over his hand. "AH fuck I hate it when I don't last long" he said to himself; Tyler then heard a phone text; he sat up and put his dick back in his pants, and looked at his phone.

It was a birthday text from Jake; **'Happy Birthday dude! Check this out! :)"** the text had an attachment gif of a collage girl lifting her shirt up and playing with her tits then putting it back down; then it would repeat itself over and over again,Tyler simply rolled his eyes and smiled, if he hadn't just finished jacking off he'd defiantly start now; **"Thanks dude, if I hadn't just finished jacking off I'd defiantly start now :)** " Tyler texted back since he still was able to use the top half of his right fingers and had gotten use to using his left hand for a lot of things, he unfortunately had to quit Kendo since that required him to use two hands. **"Oh and Emily and Amy are wishing you a happy birthday"** Jake texted; **"Tell them I said thank you"** Tyler texted, when a knock on his bedroom door was heard, **"Hold on a sec dude"** Tyler got up and opened his door to see Wendy standing there; "Happy birthday sweetie" said Wendy hugging her now sixteen year old son and kissing him. Tyler happily kissed her back; "I can't believe my baby boy is sixteen years old today" said Wendy. "Mum I'm not a baby anymore" replied Tyler, "I know but to me you'll always be my baby and I also have photos of you as well, and you're lucky that I don't show some other photos I have of you and Jake, when you were little, because until you turned eight the two of you refused to wear any clothes unless we were going out, and you still sometimes did it for another four years until you both turned twelve and we asked you to stop, because you out grew it" replied Wendy, "I love you too Mum" replied Tyler kissing his Mother's cheek.

"I always will love you Tyler" said Wendy, as she let him go "Okay I'll come get you when breakfast is ready" said Wendy kissing him on the cheek, "Okay mum" replied Tyler kissing her back. As she went into the kitchen;when he got a text from Molly, **"Hey Tyler happy birthday and since you're sixteen today I've got a really special present for you"** Tyler got an excited look on his face, **"Can't wait"** Tyler texted back, **"I'm on my way over"** Molly texted, **"Okay looking forward to it all thou it's only quarter to seven in the morning"** Tyler texted back, **"that's okay I'll be there soon love you"** Molly texted, **"Love you too"** Tyler texted back; as Molly told her Mum and Dad that she's going to Tyler's and packed a bag and left before walking across the street; and knocking on the door to the Marsh residents, "Knock, knock, knock" "Oh hi Molly" said Wendy, "Hi Mrs. Marsh" Replied Molly as Wendy let her in, "Giving Tyler a surprise visit are you?" asked Wendy, "No I texted him before coming over" replied Molly, "Okay Tyler's in his room I'll come get you two when I finish making breakfast, have you eaten or anything?" asked Wendy, "I just had an apple" replied Molly, "I'll make you some extra breakfast" said Wendy, "Oh thankyou Mrs. Marsh" replied Molly, "You're very welcome Molly like I said I'll come get you and Tyler when Breakfast's ready" said Wendy as Molly went upstairs; and knocked on Tyler's door. "Yea?" asked Tyler, as Molly entered the room and closed the door behind her; as she walked up to Tyler and kissed him right on the mouth; Tyler happily returned the kiss, "Happy Birthday" said Molly climbing into bed with him, and watching TV with him.

"Thank you Molly" replied Tyler kissing her; "So where's this special present you said you had?" asked Tyler, "You'll have to wait until after you're party, but first here's an early Bday present" replied Molly opening the front hole to his pants and pulled Tyler's limp dick out; "now what would you like a handy or a BJ?" asked Molly cuddling him; "Hmm Maybe a BJ" replied Tyler, "Oh you've got it" said Molly, since she knew that Breakfast wouldn't be ready for another fifteen minutes because Wendy would make a big and delicious breakfast for Tyler's special day. Molly went under the covers and placed her tongue on the base of Tyler's dick, and slowly dragged her tongue up his shaft" and took the foreskin covered head into her mouth as Tyler sank himself into Molly's mouth, as she started sucking and bobbing her head up and down, Tyler decided to keep himself from cuming to quickly and decided to keep texting Jake; **"So did you check with your mum about sleeping over, by the way, Molly just came in and totally started giving me a Bday morning treat, if you know what I mean ;)"** Tyler texted back; **"good for you lol she said I could"** Jake texted. **"My mum said you and Molly could sleepover but only you and molly could sleepover"** Tyler texted back; **"sweet I'll be there after breakfast"** Jake replied; **"Okay see you then"** Tyler texted back. Before putting his phone down and enjoying Molly's wet lips wrapped around his dick and her warm hands massaging his balls; that's when she was desperate for him to cum so she undid Tyler's tracksuit pants, took his dick out of her mouth; then she pulled Tyler's pants down completely; then she stuck a finger right up Tyler's butthole before going back to sucking his dick; "ahh!" Moaned Tyler shooting cum down Molly's throat; "Okay you two breakfast's ready, so put some pants on" Wendy called from the kitchen.

As Molly gave Tyler's dick one more kiss, "See you later on" said Molly, "Were you just talking to my dick?" asked Tyler. "Yep" replied Molly as Tyler kissed her before running his fingers thru her chocolate brown hair; then he pulled up his pants. And did the button back up as they went downstairs for breakfast; where Stan was drinking coffee; "Morning Dad" said Tyler, "Morning buddy Happy birthday!" replied Stan kissing him on the head; as Tyler and Molly sat at the breakfast table; and Wendy, placed two plates of bacon eggs, sun dried tomatoes spinach toast; and a choice of pork or beef sausages, with coffee; "thanks Mum, thanks Mrs. Marsh" said Tyler and molly; "You're both very welcome. "All thou Molly would've already had some of Tyler's sausage this morning and quite a few mornings in the past two years if you know what I mean" replied Stan, drinking his coffee while turning the page in his news paper; "How'd you guys know?" asked Molly; "Well two reasons; one you've still some semen on the corner of your mouth, two because whenever Molly spends the night you both moan a little too loudly" replied Wendy; "It's okay Mrs. Marsh we haven't gone anywhere past oral" said Molly, "It's fine guys as long as you weren't any younger than fifteen when you started and as long as you were only doing oral" replied Wendy as Molly finished her breakfast and took her dishes into the kitchen; where Wendy was, "You weren't lying to me when you said that you and Tyler have never gone past oral right?" asked Wendy, "No Mrs. Marsh but I hope you don't mind but tonight that's going to change" replied Molly, "It's okay I only would've been annoyed if you hadn't gone past at fourteen or fifteen" said Wendy, "Yes but I'm speaking in a quiet voice is because I want it to be a surprise for him" replied Molly.

"Oh don't worry I won't say a word to him; but how are you two going to get some privacy with Jake around, he's also sleeping over" said Wendy, "Well I guess we could settle with a three-way" replied Molly, "okay just please use protection, I know it's Tyler's birthday, and I have dreamed of becoming a grandma since he was born, but I don't want to become a grandmother when my son and his girlfriend are only sixteen I want you two to wait to have kids until you're at least married or eighteen but I'm fine with you having sex as long as you use a condom" said Wendy, "Well we will I brought some protection with me; and I won't be sixteen until next month, and my dad does like Tyler but if he gets me pregnant, my dad will probably end up ripping Tyler's balls off" replied Molly as Tyler walked in with his dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher; "What're you guys talking about?" asked Tyler; "Nothing sweetie Molly was just telling me she had a surprise for both you and Jake later on tonight" replied Wendy kissing him on the cheek while Molly kissed him on the lips; knock, knock, knock. "Hey Jake, He Bebe" said Wendy answering the door to Bebe and Jake. "Hey Wendy, Hi Mrs. Marsh" replied Bebe Jake Amy and Emily Tommy was away with his family for a week as they entered the house, "Hey dude happy Bday" said Jake, "Thanks" replied Tyler, "Hey Tyler happy Birthday" said Emily hugging him and kissing his cheek before giving him a card; Amy did the same thing so did Bebe; which Molly was fine with since she knew that, Emily had known Tyler since the day he was born; And Bebe had known him too; and they knew Amy too since she was born; since she'd only turned thirteen a few months earlier. Once the other guests arrived such as Brendan and Lizzy the party started; and Tyler was given his presents; Jake had given him a collection of the original yu-gi-oh DVDs; that he'd bought the previous day.

Brendan had given him a pair of boxing gloves as a gag gift because he knew that Tyler could only use the top half of his right fingers and he gave him a nudie magazine, Tyler flipped off his perverted friend playfully with his left hand; as he opened the rest of the presents from his family, and they enjoyed the rest of the party until Brendan went home with his family and Molly and Jake stayed since they were the ones who were sleeping over. Once they had dinner they watched some movies; then Stan and Wendy decided to turn in for the night. "Excuse me a minute boys" said Molly walking into the bathroom and looking in her purse, making sure she had enough condoms with her since Jake was joining in too they just didn't know it yet. MEANWHILE: Wendy was reading a book, while Stan was cuddled up to her, "I think we might wanna put some ear plugs in" said Wendy, "Why?" asked Stan, Wendy whispered what Molly had in store for both Tyler and Jake, but mostly just for Tyler, before letting out a giggle; as she kissed her husband goodnight rolled over, "What so Tyler gets laid and I don't?" asked Stan, "you're correct my darling I'm sorry I'm just too tired" replied Wendy falling asleep. Meanwhile "Uh Molly why are Jake and I in bed?" asked Tyler; "well Tyler I've got good news for you boys" replied Molly, "what?" they both asked looking at each other; "Hold on Jake you and Bianca haven't gotten back together right?" asked Molly, "No why?" asked Jake; a little annoyed at His best friend's girlfriend since she knew full well that Bianca had broken Jake's heart and left him for a more popular and muscular football player, three months earlier.

But for Tyler's sake he kept his anger to himself; "okay good don't get pissed Jake I said it's good that this won't count as cheating on your part since you're both about to get laid" replied Molly, "What?" asked Tyler and Jake in confusion, "Well I was planning on it being a Birthday surprise for Tyler, so I found out Jake's sleeping over, so I thought It might be a good idea for us to have a three-way" replied Molly; "now Tyler since it's your sixteenth birthday, I checked with your Mum at breakfast and she said it's okay as long as you two use protection, but because it's Tyler's Birthday he gets to go in first, however. If Tyler's okay with this; while you're inside I'm going to blow Jake, after that you two get to pick the position  
said Molly; "I guess I'm fine with it" replied Tyler, as Molly started making out with Tyler, "We're not doing any of that yet thou" said Molly going under the covers and pulling off Tyler's tracksuit pants exposing his dick and started sucking on it, while Molly was sucking Tyler's dick she started massaging Jake's dick thru his own pants since he didn't wear underwear under his pajama pants either so she could easily feel him harden; Molly untied the bow in Jake's pants and pulled them off with one hand since it was hard for her with Tyler's dick in her mouth; once Jake realized Molly was having trouble with getting his pants down, he helped her by pulling them down for her, allowing his rock hard dick to pop out. Molly was expecting Jake to have a large dick like Tyler's was and it was, it was actually a nice dick not as good as Tyler's was but still; but what she wasn't expecting is for Jake to be circumcised, Molly had no doubt that the only thing that Jake had come close to anything sexual was jacking off, since Bianca probably never even saw it, she actually did fell bad when Bianca left him because she kept him tied down, but for the other boy she didn't she held out for him on the first night.

Molly looked up at Tyler naughtily with his dick still in her mouth, and grabbed hold of Jake's dick and started jacking him off, before releasing Tyler's dick, as she climbed out of bed, "hold on you two" said Molly, walking over to her purse and pulling four rectangular boxes out, that had the words, s on one of them, m on the second l on the third and xl on the fourth; "It's a variety pack of condoms" said Molly setting down the small and medium condoms down since there was no way that they'd be big enough to fit the boys dicks. As Molly stripped naked revealing her C cup boobs and shaved pussy, the boys both re hardened; as Molly decided to try the XL sized condoms first; Molly pulled opened the box of 100 and pulled out a package and opened it before checking it for holes or tears. And tried putting it over Tyler's dick, as it turns out it was too large for his dick, but not by much it was only a size larger, so she threw the condom away, before opening the box of large condoms; and opened the box of 100, and pulled out a package and opened that one, and checked which way it rolled out and for leaks or tears she tried putting it over Tyler's dick and this time it fit him like a glove, "There we go" said Molly; "You ready Tyler?" asked Molly, "yep" replied Tyler. As Molly sat on Tyler's dick, and pushed down, as Tyler's dick went straight in her soaking wet pussy; "AHH!" Molly moaned in pleasure as she started riding Tyler like a horse; "Oh whoops forgot about Jake, Sorry Jake" said Molly taking Jake's circumcised dick in her mouth and started sucking; "Oh fuck" moaned Jake, he'd never had a girl touch his dick until tonight, let alone suck it, as she rode Tyler who was loving it as he played with her tits.

As Molly sucked and licked Jake's dick just to see how Tyler would react, as it turns out he was fine with it, "ah Molly can I please try being on top?" asked Tyler, "Well I guess since it's still your birthday, I'm fine with it, but after this, I'll be the one who's on top except for special occasions" replied Molly as Tyler rolled over until he was on top and Molly went back to sucking Jake's dick; as Tyler pounded her pussy and sucked and licked Molly's tits, all Molly's boobs were small Tyler thought they were perfect and loved Molly just the way she was, he still would've loved her just the same if she'd gotten fat or scared up, he still would've loved her no matter what. And he was really enjoying this; as he kept fucking her, as Molly sucked Jake's dick; about twenty minutes past, "Molly I think I'm about to oh fuck I'm about to cum AHH!" moaned Tyler shooting is Jizz in his condom, and Jake came all over her face and got it in her hair, "whoops sorry" said Jake, "It's fine Jake" replied Molly. Tyler pulled out and removed his condom and threw it away, since he was still hard, he looked at Molly's perfect butt, as he stroked it with his hand before giving it a light smack, "Oh" said Molly placing a condom over Jake's dick, "Ah Molly can I please put it in your arse?" asked Tyler, Molly giggled and wiggled her bare butt at Tyler teasingly; "Well I guess since it's your birthday, it's fine but after tonight, it'll be very rare when you get anal" replied Molly, as Tyler went to put on another condom; "Tyler you don't need a condom for anal, it's only when you put it in the front when you need a condom, you can't get someone pregnant thru anal" said Molly; "okay" replied Tyler excitedly.

As he used some of the jizz from the condom he'd just thrown out and lubed his dick up then lubed Molly's arsehole up, before pushing himself in her butt, and Jake pushed in her pussy, "Just try not to cum to early please" said Molly, after letting out a moan, as she was fucked in both holes, "that goes for both of you" said Molly as Tyler and Jake pounded both of her holes, for a good hour before cuming" As both Tyler, and Jake pulled out of her and Jake threw away his condom; "He-he-he" giggled Molly, "What?" asked Tyler, "My birthday's next month" replied Molly, "Hey Jake's is next month too" said Tyler, as Molly saw Jake about to replace his pyjamas, "And what do you think you're doing?" asked Molly, "putting my pants on why?" asked Jake, "Maybe you should sleep nude like the two of us" replied Molly, "fine" replied Jake, climbing in so Molly was between them which is what she wanted; "I was thinking we could have a shared relationship" said Molly, "what?" both boys asked, "Well until Jake gets a new girlfriend, after the last one left him a few months ago; you boys could share me only when it comes to sexual stuff thou Tyler will still be the only one taking me on dates, only if you boys are fine with it thou" replied Molly stroking her finger tips on both boy's dicks; "I'm cool with it" said Tyler looking to Jake, "Okay I guess" said Jake; as the three of them cuddled up, "Oh and Tyler" said Molly and Jake, "yea?" asked Tyler, "Happy Birthday" they both replied; "Oh and is it okay if you boys don't mention what we did to anyone at school?" asked Molly, "we won't" replied Jake and Tyler as the three of them fell asleep.

MEANWHILE.

Wendy woke up to Bebe calling her; **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey girl could you and Stan make any more noise when you fuck?" **WENDY:** "Oh it wasn't me and Stan" **BEBE:** "Who was it?" **WENDY:** "Bebe please don't get pissed off or anything because I forgot to tell you, you know how both Molly and Jake are spending the night for Tyler's Birthday?" **BEBE:** "Yea?" **WENDY:** "well Molly arrived this morning so after breakfast she told me what her present for Tyler would be, and she thought she'd let Jake join in but didn't want them knowing until later" **BEBE:** "What're you talking about?" **WENDY:** "Let me put it this way, you heard that moaning because, Tyler Molly and Jake just had a threesome" **BEBE:** "Oh my god are you serious?" **WENDY:** "Yep, sorry Bebe I meant to tell you earlier and she assured me that she'd make both of them use protection" **BEBE:** "It's fine Wendy" **WENDY:** "Okay I'll call you tomorrow" **BEBE:** "Okay Wendy bye" they both hung up and Wendy cuddled up to Stan and eventually fell asleep.

 **THE END**

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
